


Little Red Riding Hoodie

by afanoflife28



Category: Little Red Riding Hood - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanoflife28/pseuds/afanoflife28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Composition Theory and Practice professor told me to rewrite Little Red Riding Hood using Shakespearean language...naturally a Teen Wolf fanfiction came into being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Posted strictly because I have terrible college roommates. This is for you, Amanda and Sierra. I regret everything.

Little Red Riding Hoodie

(Teen Wolf Shakespearean!AU)

In a time not so long ago, there lived a boy slight in stature and teen in years. This boy hailed from a town known by all as Beacon Hills. Upon his entrance into an institution of secondary education, a red hoodie was bestowed unto him. With this hoodie he parted not. Its constant presence on his person made him known as Little Red Riding Hoodie to his fellow townsmen.

  
During the early hours of the morning a person rapped their knuckles on his door. With much grumbling and complaining, Little Red Riding Hoodie raised his person from the bed and threw open the door. There, with fist poised to rap once again, stood Mistress McCall. Seeing the motherly figure, Little Red Riding Hoodie removed himself from the doorway and allowed her entrance into the room.

  
“Good morrow, Mistress McCall. How art thou this early morn?”

  
With a smile, Mistress McCall spake, saying, “I am faring well. Little Red Riding Hoodie, a favor I must ask of thee. Scott, my son and thine companion, left his noon meal on the counter. I wish not that he suffer pangs of hunger as he works to save the lives of pets and other wildlife. I beg of thee, take these provisions to the office of Dr. Deaton.”

  
Little Red Riding Hoodie stretched out his arm and clasped the shoulder of Mistress McCall. “Thou art like a mother to me, Mistress McCall. I will do as thou hast asked of me.”

  
“Take heed, son, and stray not from the road in thine journey. Dangers lurk within the forests of Beacon Hills.”

  
Said Little Red Riding Hoodie unto Mistress McCall, “Thine counsel I will keep.”

  
“Fare thee well.”

  
“I shall see thee anon, Mistress McCall.” Clad in red and noon meal firmly in hand, Little Red Riding Hoodie made his way to his Jeep and set forth on his journey. With music blaring and head bobbing Little Red Riding Hoodie drove along the tree-lined road. Suddenly, great shutterings came from bowels of his vehicle. With hasty maneuvering, Little Red Riding Hoodie steered his Jeep to a side road.

  
“Fie!” exclaimed the boy. Arms flailed and curses flew as the young lad endeavored to resurrect the lifeless Jeep.

  
_Tap, tap, tap!_ Jumping with fright, Little Red Riding Hoodie as his head dashed against the roof of his vehicle. Head turning to the side, the gaze of Little Red Riding Hoodie fell on the figure of Peter Hale.

  
Once he removed himself from the confines of the vehicle, Peter Hale greeted him. “Good day, Little Red Riding Hoodie."

  
“Greetings, Hale.”

  
“Whither art thou going?” questioned Hale.

  
To this question, Little Red Riding Hood replied, “To the office of Dr. Deacon.”

  
“Hast thou Jeep forsaken thee? I fain would give thee a ride if thou art in need.” A cunning glint gleamed in the eye of the wolf, but Little Red Riding Hoodie noticed not.

  
“Aye, a ride would be most appreciated.”

  
Together, the two made the rest of the journey in silence most awkward. Little Red Riding Hoodie, not a quiet fellow by nature, made many attempts to engage the older man in stimulating conversation, but Hale resisted and his efforts were for nought. After much awkwardness, the travelers arrived at the local veterinary clinic.

  
“I thank the for the ride,” Little Red Riding Hoodie said before hastily entering the establishment.

* * *

  
Peter Hale thought unto himself, “A meal most tasteful and filling the boy would make. Mark my words, Little Red Riding Hoodie, thou hast seen not the last of me! With cunning and trickery, a meal will I have.”  
  


* * *

 

Upon entrance to the office of Dr. Deacon, Little Red Riding Hoodie bellowed loudly, “Scott, come hither!”

  
The heavy footsteps of the boy’s companion announced the entrance of the young Scott into the main room. “Little Red Riding Hoodie! A delightful smell comes wafting from thine bag. Pray, hast thou brought me my noon meal?”

  
“Aye, friend, thine mother sends good tidings and a meal.”

  
Behind the two friends a door was thrown wide open. In stepped a woman big of foot and large in muscle. Her face resembled that of a man and was most hideous. Her arms held a small creature.

  
Scott hastily made his way toward the woman, saying, “What ails the pup?”

  
Instead of responding to the inquiry, the woman transformed into a grotesque beast. Growls issued forth from the gruesome beast’s throat.

  
“Methinks the woman was not a true woman! A werewolf we have in our midsts!” exclaimed Little Red Riding Hoodie.

  
A chuckle resounded through the room as the werewolf approached the two boys. “Recognize me not, Little Red Riding Hoodie? We parted ways not long ago.”

  
Eyes wide and heart thumping quickly, Little Red Riding Hoodie gasped. “Peter Hale! Thine appearance hast deceived me! With hair sprouting every which way, a snout of large proportions, and teeth like that of knives recognition was almost impossible.”

  
“Ah, but dost thou not see how they might be of service? Thou smell even better when the senses are heightened, and thine flesh will be easier to rip from thine body.” A malicious glint made its appearance in the eyes of the wolf. Lunging forward, the wolf made quick work of devouring they boys. Having appeased his appetite, the werewolf made his way to the back room to find his rest.

  
As Peter Hale rested soundly in the back room, another werewolf, this one younger in years and more comely in appearance, made his way to the sleeping wolf. Coming across the retired wolf, Derek let out a howl of triumph. With claws raised toward the heavens, Derek brought his arm down. The flesh parted. The bodies of Little Red Riding Hoodie and Scott tumbled forth from the gaping wound.

  
“Thanks be to God! Thou hast saved us from a death most tragic!”cried Little Red Riding Hoodie.

  
So ends the tale of Little Red Riding Hoodie.


End file.
